rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KressKross/Time to give some criticism...
The voice acting was terrible. ...Well, maybe not terrible, but they were noticeably bad. In particular, those two girls that Yang fought sounded like snobby high school girls, and Ruby sounded like a stereotypical kawaii girl. The bartender sounded forced just like Adam sounded, and Yang was...actually decent. I dismissed the voice acting in the Black trailer because it was just two characters so far, but in this trailer we hear an additional five more characters' voices, and...I just didn't like them. Before I get any hate, I'm not trying to bad-talk the trailer. Just harsh criticism, if you will (as the titles states). In its defense, I've heard much worse anime dubbings than the voices in the trailer, but I cringed at some parts. The actors/actresses don't sound like they would be naturally speaking how the characters should be speak, and are notably just doing that; acting. You can tell they are, instead of going "Oh, I can see that voice fits that character." There is clearly much hype for this series (as evidence of this very wiki), but I really, really, really hope the voice acting doesn't ruin it for me and others as well. The art style is great, the fighting is spectacular, but that can only take a series so far. Which reminds me; the writing seems quite amatuerish to me. I'm not a professional myself, but I do know what is and is not good writing. Maybe the juicy bits are being saved for the actual show, but things like these following lines... "If you want to make it out of here alive, I suggest you let me go." "You'll pay for that." "We should teach her a lesson." ...sound really boring and cliched. Maybe I'm just being nitpicky, but I'm a sucker when it comes to originality, and I thought this show would be just that; something original and fresh. While the other stuff I said I liked above are original so far, the writing doesn't seem like that very much. Those lines could easily be changed to something else to add more character to the lines, such as: "If you care about that body of yours, you'll use your head and get your hands off of me." "Just you wait 'till I kick your ass later." "We should let her know what's what around here." Those aren't perfect, of course, but I'm showing how they could easily be worded to add more character and emotion. Things such as "You'll pay!" sounds like every bad guy in every book, TV show, and video game (and trust me, I've read/watched/played a lot of those). I've heard in interviews how this show is going to be mostly story instead of action, so I hope the quality is as great as Monty, Miles, and Kerry are making it sound to be. It seems thus far that Monty is awesome at action scenes, but not so much writing. I will be following the series, definitely, but I just hope all of the stuff I listed above won't be a problem in the future. If the first episode isn't all that great, you guys will be hearing from me again. Of course, this is all of what I think, so you (whoever may be reading this) might think it's the best acting ever, and to that I say great. That's your opinion. I'll have you know, however, that I study up on quite a lot of things such as script-writing and story planning and whatnot, since I want to do that as well someday. However, I will keep my hopes up for the series for now. Again, I shall be giving a review for the first episode, so we'll see what happens in the future. I have more to say about all of this, but I'll leave it as it is for now. If Monty or the others just so happen to be reading this, please don't disappoint. Category:Blog posts